The specify aim of this research proposal is to develop an efficient and enantioselective approach for the synthesis of clavulactone. Clavulactone was isolated from an unidentified species of Clavularia and belong to the dolabellane class of marine diterpenoids. These diterpenoids contain characteristic trans-bicyclo [9.3.0] tetradecane skeletons. The proposed synthesis involves formation of the skeleton using a stereospecific three component coupling process for the formation of tetrasubstituted silyl enol ethers followed by Lewis acid catalysed carbocyclic ring closure. Clavulactone exhibits cytotoxicity against Ehrlich ascites carcinoma (EAC) cells, IC50 8 mug/mL, which makes it a potential lead for an anti- tumor agent. An efficient synthesis would allow for the preparation and biological evaluation of analogues as well as structurally related natural products.